Wall coating paints are conventionally furnished to the painter in bucket-like containers equipped with an arcuate, pivotably attached bail. For coatably painting lofty walls, the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,658, and kindred prior art workers, have attempted to provide paint bucket holders intended reliably removably hang a paint-containing bucket (at its upwardly extended bail) to an elevationally selectable ladder rung. However, prior art paint bucket holders suffer from various disadvantages and deficiencies, including, inter alia: difficulty in easily repositioning the holder from one ladder rung to another; the existence of inimical twisting or rotatability between the paint bucket holder and a ladder rung; vexatious pivotal twisting of the paint bucket bail at the ladderengaged paint bucket holder; and intolerable expense in providing a suitable paint bucket holder.